1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water transfer system constructed to enable the separation of solids from the water, and to be moved about from place to place.
2. Prior Art
There have been a number of wheeled trailers or trucks proposed which withdraw water containing solids from catch basins, septic tanks, sewers or the like, and which discharge the withdrawn water into a tank on the vehicle. After the solids have settled, water is returned from such tank to its source. In such devices, there have typically been employed two or three hoses that extend from the vehicle to the catch basin or other source. A typical construction of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,346 which teaches the use of a suction line extending from a pump to a hose that can be inserted at some point in a sewer system, and a separate discharge line which extends from the tank to a second hose that also leads to the sewage system.